


Because I Care

by NerdyJasicoFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Caregiver! Nico, Everyone is a dork, I'm Sorry, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Sick! Jason, Sickfic, for wifey orginally, its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJasicoFangirl/pseuds/NerdyJasicoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Wifey. It's so short and lame I'm so sorry<br/>(Originally Posted on Tumblr, revamped a little)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Care

“Nico I told you a million times, I’m _fine_.” Jason sighed, he’ll admit it, having his boyfriend doting over him was adorable, but now he couldn’t even move without Nico appearing out of nowhere and telling him that he needs to stay still if he wanted to get better. Even with that adorable look of concern on his face, it was getting a tad bothersome.  
  


“Jase, I’m telling you, if you ever want to get better you need to stop straining your body so hard.” Nico pouted, really Jason knew he was coming from the right place, but even Nico could understand that keeping him in the Zeus Cabin like this was going to drive him crazy.

“Come on Neeks, I was just going out to get some food.” Jason whined and stood up from his bed.

“Yes but-” Nico rebuff was interrupted by Jason wrapping his arm around his waist, and resting his head in the place where the boy’s neck met his shoulder.

“It’s adorable when you fuss.” The blonde chuckled, watching then blush rise on his boyfriend’s face. It was true, Nico bringing him soup every day, cuddling up to him at night whenever Jason felt cold (no matter how much he would say that Jason was going to get him sick, although the way he’d curl up to him said otherwise), making him drink orange juice like it was his vital life force. During his little moment of watching his boyfriend blush he suddenly broke out into a coughing fit.

“That’s it! I’m taking you to Will, I’ve-“ Nico started, but Jason cut him off by crushing his lips against the younger teen’s, getting over his cough quickly. Nico got really annoyed whenever Jason did this, (not kissing him, Nico has come to see that as the best pastime in the universe) brushing off Nico when he fussed, he honestly just wanted his boyfriend to get better he thought pulling away from the kiss and pouting.

“Ah, Niki, I’m fine, seriously,” Jason frowned as he burrowed back into Nico’s neck (he could practically feel his boyfriend wince at the horrid nickname) “as long as I’m with you I’ll always be fine.” He said squeezing his boyfriend into him a little harder. “I promise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
